A Sonic Adventure to Remember : Mikester101
by Mikester101
Summary: Sonic and his friends are sucked into a portal, due to one of Eggman's traps. Sonic and his friends are now stuck in a world called Equestria. What will Sonic and his friends do now?
1. Chapter 1

It was any regular day in Mobius. Sonic was chilling on a towel at Emerald Beach, while Tails tinkering with machines and whatnot.

Sonic: " Ahh...Finally a break for once without Eggman screwing things up."

Sonic jumps from a explosion not so far, It heard like it came from Tail's Lab.

?: "AGH! HELP!"

Sonic: "TAILS!"

Tails: "Sonic! Eggman stole the Chaos Emerald I was using to Upgrade the Tornado!"

Eggman was flying in his Egg Mobile and laughed at how he was about to get away with a Chaos Emerald From Tails.

Eggman: "Hohoho... Glad you could show up Sonic! I've been tracking down this Emerald for a while now, And now its in MY Possesion. AS soon as I find the rest of these, then I can finally power my Dimension Portal and build my empire! HOHOHOhoho...(slow coughing) Ah, Should've taken my medicine this morning. CYA LATER SUCKERS HOHOOOOHO!

Sonic: "Sorry about that Tails. I would've gotten here quicker, I was just enjoying too much of my-"

Tails: "I know I know, Your vacation...You don't know how hard I work for those Emeralds. And how hard I work on these machines. I know how you feel though..."

In Equestria, The Sun shined hot and bright in Ponyville and most ponys were drooping from the hot sun.

Twilight: "UGH, Why does Princess Celestia have to make the Sun shine down so hot?!"

Spike: "I dunno, maybe she has some kind of special event going on...Just a guess.."

Twilight then hears a sudden crash out the window, Its Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: "Hey Twi, You feeling this heat too?"

Twilight: "WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

Rainbow Dash is suprised when Twilight yells at her.

Rainbow: "Sorry Twi, I was just saying how hot I am from this heat."

The sky turned purple all of the sudden, all the ponies screamed in fear.

Rainbow: "Whats Going on? Twi, don't you have some sort of history book or something that explains all of this?"

Twilight: "I have no idea whats going on. And I don't think this is magic related either!"

To Be Continued

**Hey Guys Mikester101 here bringing you a Crossover Story! Its not my first. I've written on a pad before so I'm used to writing. I know I didn't get alot of detail, and it's pretty short, but I will get more on the next Chapter. So Share to your friends and hope Rainbow Dash doesn't break your window.**

**Rainbow Dash: "HEY I HEARD THAT!"**

**~Mikester**


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from 1st Chapter:

A floating ship exits from a random spot in the sky, It was Eggman!

(E.G.G.M.A.N Robotnik Remix Shadow The Hedgehog Music)

Eggman: "Hohoho! Hello Citizen of this world. Your looking at your soon to be new

leader of your world. As soon as I build my empire, YOU ALL will be my slaves!

HOHOHOHOHO!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash gallop outside from the Library, In Dashes' case, Fly

Dash: "Who is this guy? Hes fat and bald!"

Twilight: "I don't know, but we can't let him destroy Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash then flys up to Eggman and yells at him in torment

Dash: "HEY FATTY! If you wanna destroy Ponyville, then your gonna have to speak to

my HOOF!

As Rainbow Dash attempts to punch Eggman with her hoof, shes stopped and blown

away from one of Eggmans Robots that shot a missile at Her.

Eggman: "I'm sorry for that, Please, tell all your complaints to my Robot Minions. I

have other buisness to attend to.

(music ends)

As Eggman flies away, Rainbow Dash chases Eggman, but is soon stopped by a

falling hedgehog and yellow fox.

Dash: "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR FLYIN- Hey...are you alright"

Rainbow Dash is stopped by the look how Sonic looked so cool.

Sonic: "Yeah I'm alright...Hey...this isnt Emerald Beach..."

Tails: "And this isnt Mobius either"

Twilight: "Nope. Your in the wonderful world of Equestria...soon not to be wonderful if

those robots of that evil guy destroy Ponyville."

Sonic & Tails: "Right...Well take care of that"

Dash: "Wait..Well help ya!"

Twilight: "Yeah, you'll need all the help you need."

(Rival Battle - Metal Sonic (Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP) music starts)

As Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight run over to Ponyville, Sonic notices a

Pale, Winged, horse about to be crushed by a battle bot.

Sonic: "HEY! You leave that innocent horse alone you can of bolts!"

Sonic then spin kicks the battle bot and sends it flying deep into the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash notices Sonic's move he pulled off at a robot.

Dash: _(Mind) Wow That was really cool. This guy has some skills._

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash, It be nice if you helped us DESTROYING THE REST OF

THESE ROBOTS!"

Dash: "Oh sorry"

Tails: "I can't take this any longer, SONIC, Lets try one of our combo moves on these

guys!"

Sonic: "RIGHT!"

Sonic & Tails: "ALRIGHT! Heli-Spin Dash!"

As Tails flies up high while Sonic spin dashes in Tail's grasp, Rainbow Dash looks at

them again.

Dash: (_Mind) Wow he and his buddy over there even got their own combo move. _

_Way past cool._

Then Dash came up with an idea.

Dash: "HEY TWI! Try shooting a beam and combine it with my Sonic Rainboom!

Twilight: "Alright"

Dash & Twi: "OKAY! MYTHICAL RAINBOW!"

As the ponies set of the combo move, Sonic notices Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: (_Mind) That move that pony set off was really cool. She has some tricks up _

_her sleve._

The whole field of robots turned into piles of metal & bolts from all the fighting the

group did.

(Music Ends)

(Hub White World Sonic Generations Music Plays)

Twilight: "Thanks for your help guys, I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm

Twilight Sparkle, a former student of the Princess herself.

Dash: "And I'm Rainbow Dash, The fastest flyer in all of Equestria, Possibly the world!"

Sonic thinks to himself: _Fastest huh...well see about that._

Tails: "Im Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails"

Sonic: "And Im Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest hedgehog alive!"

Dash: (_Mind) Fastest alive huh...I can prove that dumb hedgehog wrong!"_

Sonic: "Mind telling us where we are?"

Twilight: "This is Ponyville, A town populated by only ponies!"

Sonic: "Hmm...Nice town here.."

Dash: "By the way, Who was that fat, bald guy?"

Sonic: "Oh pfft. Thats just the dumb old Egghead Eggman. Always tries to build his

fucking empire. I'm getting tired of him doing this every week."

(Music Stops)

Meanwhile...on Eggman's Carrier

(Theme of Eggman - Sonic Adventure 2 Music Plays)

Eggman: "Orbot, any information on this dimension?"

Orbot: "Yes sir, This world is Called Equestria, Ruled by two princesses, Celestia and

Luna.

Eggman: "PRINCESSES!? HOHOHOHO! Helpless Princesses! This is my chance

to destroy that blue pest! And then, without any stopping me, I CAN BUILD MY

EMPIRE!

Cubot: "You really think you can destroy him this time boss?"

Eggman slaps Cubot away with his hand

Eggman: "OF COURSE I CAN! YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

(Music Ends)

To be continued...

**Hey guys! Chapter Two is here. Longer and most detailed as I promised...this talk wont be long. Gotta get started on chapter three. IM ROLLING IN FAST WITH THESE :DDDD**

**Rainbow Dash: "But not fast enough heheheh"**

**OH SHUT UP!**

~Mikester


End file.
